


Burnt

by poetssoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Human!Lucifer, Learning to be Human, M/M, caretaker!sam, depressed!Lucifer, shower scene, sick!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetssoul/pseuds/poetssoul





	Burnt

Embedded with layers of furs surrounded, I awoke entangled in the limbs of my lover just as we always did; a recycled routine never to be thrown away. From the position I laid in on my side I could clearly read the time displayed on the screen behind the huge lump of my lover's shoulder under the bedspread, 3:15 emblazened in red. Far too early it was to be up, but sleep was still a work in progress since my transition to being retitled a mortal, only ever able to be caught in a few houred incraments at a time. 

Hot tears unshed weld up at the brink of my eyes, though they were choked back immediately so as not to have the human beside me relive the silent pain that reflected in his eyes when he sat with me, hand clamped around mine firmly as his free one gently stroked my shoulders, careful not to have the areas where my wings once were touched. The one time if had happened engulfed him in more emotion than I did, apologies quickly thrown out over and over. The image perfectly intact kept me at bay, as he deserved so much more than a former angel that felt self pity tear at him like a blunted edge of a knife left deeply in the wound created during the impact. 

A quick peck on the cheek given to the one thing that remained in order to keep me grounded before I slowly edged my weight off of the shared instrument created for elongated moments of unconsciousness familiar to most, hesitating between movements due to built up anticipation to harsh words aimed at me over the decision, an unrealistic image conjured since his voice had never been raised during the time allowed to cope, something I was not worthy of especially after the turmoil forced upon him prior to this point.

Once the room was crossed and the handle to the door of our room was turned, pushed out into the hall, I crossed over into the hall and made the way to the bathroom. The door was ignored once it was partially closed while I began to trail shaken fingers across the fabric worn shed slowly and left in a piled heap gathered on the floor. With a breath sucked in as a result to the sting of cold air ghosted against my exposed skin, I quickly entered the tub and turned the knob to allow the flow of unscheduled water released, mingled with the trailed tears finally unleashed in the atmosphere cloaked.

In that instance, I collapsed into a bundle of wettened limbs pulled close knowing fully well that they would keep me anchored against the storm battled in the bottle of my fragiled state. So lost in the moment, I did not realize I was joined until I thrashed against the intrusion in a furied flurry of unstable emotions, hushed into being calmed down.

"S-Sam." I managed to have choked out as the pellets of water droplets pummeled, my eyes forced shut by the impact

"The temperature's going to melt the flesh right off your bones." 

The heat was welcomed, for it burned cold when seared, done just as when harbored within. Kept away now, it was realized how much I missed the ice through my veins in place of the blood that heated the humanized bodies created, especially my beloved. "Leave it."

"How about turning it down just a little?" he compromised. "I won't make the water cold."

I nodded slowly, watching through the curtained water as he leaned forward, turning the knob in his firmed grip an inch in the opposite direction before he sat back on his heels. Gently, I climbed into his covered lap and laid my cheek on his chest; exhausted extremely beyond my mortal capacity. Registered, I am gathered into the strengthened arms wound loosely around my middle before the outlined frame was traced by the padded fingers brushed over in such a ghosted embrace; cocooned.

Moments later the flow of the element was halted abruptly as the male under me dragged a towel down to our level, draped around me to prevent further friction from chaffing from the soaked fabric that layered the other. "Your clothes got ruined."

"Its just water, it will dry." he gave simply with a shrug as he lifted me into a firmed grip to be carried to the shared confined area of sleep, a wince resulted as the plushed surface came into contact. "You're hurt." 

"Its my way of coping." I excused my behavior while my reddened skin was inspected.

"By exceeding the limits of a human?" he sighed in agitation built up through the whole duration. "You could kill yourself if you keep doing these things."

"Maybe that's intended!" I barked at him, arms thrown up in emphasis to crowded emotions felt, corroding a piece of me slowly as if I were rusted metal cast aside.

For the first time, I ignored the added presence surrounded while I pulled my knees up to my chest, sobbing into the stretched skin uncovered; numbed until the feelings were returned by contact received not deserved in the attempt of being shoved away. Small circles   
were rubbed into my shoulder blade while I inched closer into his lap, my face buried into the crevice beneath his chin in order to escape from everything.

"I'm sorry." I breathed out into the exposed anatomy, calmed down enough for spilt words released calmly despite a ruptured shiver that dragged painfully slow from the nape of my neck to the base of my spine, my breath hitching while I clung to the broadened shoulders below.

"Shh." he hushed, arms wrapped around again as he craddled my girth weighted down on his thighs before he moved to tuck me underneath the sea of blankets where we slept together, tucked into the protection. "I'll be right back." 

Alone, I drank in the warmth that radiated off of me in response to the added layers of cotton, nearly suffocating, though the presence kept me grounded to reality. The melancholy felt now that I was no longer an angel at all seemed to be blocked out to an extent, as if this spun armor actually worked against the thoughts that terminated every sense within me even on the days when they could be suppressed for more than a limited amount of time. My eyelids fought to stay open in order to have this witnessed for its full affect when needed, though the persuasion was too much of a temptation as I nearly drifted off, shaken softly by a clasped hand registered barely as I groaned out in protest of the inturruption.

"Just a little longer then you can sleep baby, I promise. Can you do that for me?" 

I nodded, guilt spreading once I realized who dared the action, met with hazel reflected with concern when my eyes opened to his as if there was something wrong with me besides the fact that I sought the element people had rumored me to generate instead of the coldness usually let in. 

"I need you to open your mouth for me." 

Confused by the request, the facial entrance is opened to an elongated structure constructed of glass hitting the base of my tongue. Instinctually, I would have spat it out if it had not been for the firmed hand that cupped my jaw with eased words spoken during the whole procedure, trusted to be treated with utmost care even as the object slipped from where it had been, replaced by lips planted onto my own. "Good boy."

"What was that for?" If it had been anyone else who inserted things into me with no explanation prior, murder would be in order, but it would never be dared upon the male who had sworn to protect me just as I did, and it was lived up to especially with the calmed words that never lashed through like his older brother. He's a damned archangel, Sammy, and he doesn't need to be coddled. I flinched at the memory restored freshly, as if it happened recently. It was never brought up, though the words reserved for the younger of this bipedal species were treasured for the valued worth since it helped to know there was at least one who sincerely cared enough about the aftershocks that still vibrated.

"I took your temperature." he gave simply. "Its at 102."

"Oh." I responded as understanding was lost at the number recited from the transparent tool, naively taken as a mundane thing through a clouded mind, cleared briefly as the mattress dipped under added weight that shifted beside me while comfort was found. Unable to be resisted, the urge for contact had me pressed tightly into the softened body, accepted despite being crowded by the sickened. "You aren't worried you will end up ill?"

"All that matters is you getting better, and if having me here helps, then so be it."

"Why sacrifice your health?" 

"Even when your health is in danger, I will protect you." 

Moved to tears, my face is buried further in at the loyalty sworn that finally could be trusted truth without hidden plans to abandon the oath halfway through even if his sibling became a barrier to it. Nuzzled in, the tide of sleep washed over once more in another attempt, able this time to coaxed in the sunken depths of the powered protection offered to anchor me while absent.

* * *

Hours later my eyelashes fluttered open as delicate as a butterfly when it first escaped its cocooned warmth, exposed to the thickened darkness that suffocatingly surrounded, pushed back into the creviced corners by the dimmed lamp lit on the table directly beside the shared mattress. Curled on the side facing that beacon, my heart sank once it was noticed that I was left in loneliness, but something was different than when sleep invaded every sense; borrowed clothes marked with a familiar scent covered my previously nude body. Carefully I raised an arm out of the expanse of blankets to bury the edge of my nose into the blue and green plaid patterned fabric in order to be calmed while the waiting stretched out even longer in order to be returned to cloud nine, only to be inturrupted by a raised whispered shout in the concerned tone of my mate.

"He's sick, Dean, give him a break!"

"Heh. Sick, healthy, archangel, human. He's still an enemy."

"He's my boyfriend, Dean." his voice hardened with protection's edge.

"And I'm your brother."

"Which is why I expect you both to get along." 

The footsteps echoed, paced perfectly with my heart as they came to a sudden stop in front of the door before it was pushed into by his narrowed hips, for his hands at the moment were occupied by a handled tray that held a bowl producing steam, accompanied by a mug that breathed out a thinned cloud of moisturized air and a folded washcloth. 

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up." I blushed, half of my face still guarded by the sleeve used as a stress reliever though my gaze never broke from the younger Winchester as he progressed closer to the bed, his weight eased gently in order to not have the contained fluids leak all over. "I hope I didn't inturrupt your nap." he gave, a hand sliding from where it latched onto the wooden tool raised to cup the side of my face left out in the open.

"Not at all." I answered, a hardened cough taking over while I shifted onto my back.

"Poor baby, " he mused, the freed appendage now wrapped around the spoon already dipped into the container, a gentle blow sending a shivered ripple over the murky surface before it met my lips; swallowed. "I'll take care of you."

I grunted in response, the scalded skin inside my mouth ignored as a second scoop entered this time with pieces of meat and pasta gathered in the metallic instrument, chewed on until my jaw grew tired. Without pause the cup came next, a welcomed bitterness that initially caught me off guard which reminded me of the mood that descended right after the transition forced, tinged with a sweetened edge that was the healing process in more ways than it was truly meant for. "Sammy?"

"Its Earl Grey tea," he filled in, "Dean doesn't know it, but I always keep a box stashed in the bunker. Sometimes its a nice change from drinking coffee."

I managed a chuckle at the given information before another cough broke, my chest shaken at the rumbled vibrations. "Its our little secret." I said as my fingers brushed the top of the others flattened extremity. "That's not what I was going to ask."

"Oh?"

"Has my fever broken?" I expected for him to reach for the mercury encased device, though he remained cross-legged in front of me.

"I checked while you were asleep, and it lowered half a degree." he replied during the task of setting the handled dish back onto the surface it had occupied previously, replaced by the rag swept across the expanse of skin above my eyebrows, halted only for a moment as curled digits combed out the tangled mess of disheveled hair. 

"When I'm fully healed, I would like to do something in return."

"Luci, you don't have to."

"I insist." it had not taken long to come up with the conclusioned solution. "I already have it figured out."

"Do you now?" 

"I want to restart my relationship with your brother." I confessed, flushed from both the sickened heat produced by my weakened state and embarrassment combined; burnt immediately as a result.

"I knew I should have kept the door completely closed." he cursed himself, setting the tray off to the side, forgotten as he joined me in the cottoned confined layers, the edge of his nose pressed into mine, rubbing back and forth gently before he suddenly twisted away and sneezed into the crook of his elbow brought up.

"Looks like its my turn to take care of you."


End file.
